world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080214merrowmiloko
aspiringArchon AA began trolling timidTheurge TT at 03:12 -- 03:12 AA: MERROW COMES UP TO MILOKO'S DOOR AND KNOCKS. 03:13 TT: "umm? who is it?" 03:13 AA: "IT IS US, PRINCE MERROW." 03:14 AA: (( "y-yeah, 'it is us' w-would have b-been fine? n-no one else t-talks like that?" )) 03:15 TT: ((stop stealing things I might have said)) 03:15 AA: (( Haha. )) 03:15 TT: "ohh, M-Merrow?" the door opens "w-what do you n-need?" 03:16 AA: "WE HAVE" He looks around, and shrugs. "Aw, you've seen me drunk. No need to stand on ceremony." 03:17 AA: "I wanted to talk about a couple of things. For example..." He pulls out his phone. 03:18 AA: "Looks like you had an interesting chat with 'me' recently?" 03:18 TT: "oh r-right, t-that?" she looks a bit embarrassed 03:20 AA: "I *could* choose to be irritated with you for playing along with Mavico's plan." He stares at her significantly for a moment, then sighs. "But I'm a little more worried about this 'he barely acknowledges me these days' part." 03:20 AA: "Have you felt like I've been neglecting our friendship, Miloko?" 03:21 TT: "d-don't w-worry a-about it? e-everything is f-fine?" 03:22 AA: "Is it though? Or are you just avoiding the conversation?" He looks genuinely sympathetic. 03:24 TT: "I g-guess I f-feel l-like I've b-been r-replaced? or s-something?" she sighs 03:25 AA: Merrow sighs and leans against a wall. "I suppose I have been....distracted lately. Between my newly filled quadrants and everything that's been going on lately." 03:26 AA: "But you've seemed happier than I've ever seen you with Darmok. So I didn't think you might be feeling neglected." 03:27 TT: "I am? but he s-still has o-other t-things to do, b-besides be w-with me?" 03:29 AA: Merrow sighs. "I should be including you more on the things I've been doing. This isn't solely an Alternian operation. I guess Queen Beau hasn't been keeping you and your sister as in the loop as the Condesce has been keeping me?" 03:30 TT: "I h-haven't s-seen her in a w-while? I m-mean I d-don't t-thing she e-even k-knows a-about t-this?" she holds up her ringbearing hand 03:31 TT: *think 03:32 AA: "Do you ever make an effort to talk to her? I know you've always had a bit of an odd relationship with her, considering your feelings toward your heritage versus hers....but then again, I had an icy relationship with the Condesce until very recently as well." 03:34 TT: "y-yeah but you h-have t-that c-commanding p-presence t-thing g-going on? me? I'm a-afraid?" 03:34 AA: Merrow sighs. "You've gotten better, you know? You're coming out of your shell, little by little." 03:37 TT: "erm, not r-really?" 03:39 AA: "Oh? Who snuck into the Commander's office and got drunk with me, Darmok, and Acenia? Well....just me and Darmok, I guess." 03:39 TT: "I o-only w-went a-along b-because D-Darmok w-wanted me to f-follow?" 03:40 AA: "Yeah, but would you have ever done that before? Like if I had tried to get you to do it?" 03:41 TT: "umm, I d-don't k-know? I d-don't l-like d-disappointing p-people?" 03:41 AA: "Hmm. Maybe I misread the situation then." Merrow shrugs. 03:43 AA: "I also came in here to ask your help on something, actually." 03:44 TT: "h-help? w-with w-what?" 03:44 AA: "You remember the picture Darmok showed us in the Commander's office?" 03:45 TT: "v-vaguely? I was a bit d-drunk?" 03:47 AA: "I spoke with Commander Heston the other day. And got some reports from my new Information Officer..." 03:48 TT: "i-information o-officer?" 03:48 AA: "Oh, Mahtah Rytoil. She is apparently an impressive gatherer of information, and has been studying patrons of her mother's shows for years." 03:50 AA: "...anyway, the Commanders Heston and Aggaro were once quite the item. Hugely red for one another. Then Darmok came along..." 03:50 AA: Merrow sighs. "Aggaro followed the Highblood traditions, maybe even more than most Highbloods. Heston saw it as abuse and never forgave him for it." 03:51 AA: "Not that I've forgiven him for it either." 03:51 AA: Merrow looks a little pissed for a moment. 03:52 AA: "But she still has feelings for him. And he clearly still has feelings for her. And..." he shakes his head. "...I don't know. I don't know if I want them to get back together. I don't know if the Commander SHOULD be forgiven..." 03:52 AA: "...but I think it would do Commander Heston a lot of good if Aggaro understood what he had done to make her so angry, and tried to make it right." 03:53 AA: "...and after she more or less saved my relationship with Acenia, and yours with Darmok, I felt like we kind of owe her." 03:53 TT: "and how do you s-suggest we h-help t-then?" 03:53 AA: "I don't know yet. I was hoping you might have some ideas." 03:54 AA: Merrow sighs. "The best I can think of is to talk to Aggaro, and I..." he looks pained for a moment. "...I'm not sure I'm thrilled at the prospect." 03:54 AA: "Nor do I think it would do a lot of good. I don't think he has much respect for me." 03:55 AA: "And if father-son chats were enough to get through to him, the problem would've been resolved long ago." 03:55 AA: Merrow's eyes widen as he realizes what he just said. 03:55 AA: "Uh....I mean..." 03:55 TT: "umm, w-what?" 03:56 AA: "Uh....what I meant was..." Merrow looks for a moment like he's trying to think of a way of backpeddling, but then his head sags. "Commander Aggaro is my father." 03:56 AA: "Genetically." 03:56 AA: He adds this part as a grudging growl. 03:57 TT: "wow?" 03:57 AA: (( That question mark at the end makes that look so sarcastic. =P )) 03:59 AA: "Yeah." 03:59 TT: "I am so s-sorry?" 03:59 AA: "Yeah, well." He shrugs. "It explains these ridiculous horns." 04:00 AA: "I haven't really had a one-on-one chat with him....ever. I have concerns about doing so given how he treats my brother." 04:01 TT: "and you w-want me to be t-there?" 04:01 AA: "I don't know. I'd rather think of something to do OTHER than talk to him." 04:01 AA: "But if you've got no other ideas..." 04:02 AA: "I figured I couldn't go to Darmok about this because I know he doesn't wish to talk to the Commander." 04:02 AA: "And probably doesn't even want Heston to forgive Aggaro. Which is a very real possibility if he sees what he did and makes amends." 04:02 TT: "he and e-everyone e-else?" 04:03 AA: "But on the other hand....Heston deserves her closure." 04:09 AA: "DO you have any other ideas?" 04:10 TT: "not r-right now? I've k-kinda got a few t-things I'm w-working on r-right now? g-give me s-some t-time to t-think?" 04:10 AA: "Oh, all right." 04:10 AA: "I've actually got a few things to think of myself. Like the issue with Mavico." 04:11 AA: "We don't have to act right away. I'll return to my quarters for now. I've got my phone back, so you can message me if any ideas come up." 04:12 AA: He sighs. "And if not, I might message you soon to ask you to come petition the Commander on Darmok's behalf." 04:12 TT: "a-alright g-good n-night? and I d-don't t-think I w-would h-have f-followed you if you a-asked?" 04:13 AA: "All right. And if you'd like to start having strategy meetings so I can keep you abreast of developments, I'd be willing." 04:13 AA: "I'll leave it up to you whether or not to include your sister." 04:13 TT: "t-that'd be n-nice?" 04:14 AA: "Good night, Miloko." 04:14 TT: "n-night?"